


In These Woods (I Will Share With You)

by Rukosband



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Rated T for Hidan's foul language, quick slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukosband/pseuds/Rukosband
Summary: Kakuzu wants to share a piece of his past with Hidan but he's nervous because he's never had anyone to do so with.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: r/NarutoFanfiction Gift Exchange





	In These Woods (I Will Share With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombie_honeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/gifts).



A blinding light glinted off in the corner of Kakuzu's eye, distracting him momentarily from the long drive ahead of him. He slid his gaze to the right, catching the perpetrator in the act. Hidan's medallion bounced the sunlight directly into his face, making him flinch as his pupils contracted painfully. He resisted the urge to rub his eyes and instead focused on the rather beautiful sight before him.

The rising sun was just off to the front right of Hidan, casting him in a soft orange hue. He had his elbow resting on the passenger door console, chin propped up in a palm with the most content of expressions softening his features. The platinum blonde hair that he kept slicked back reflected the light to create an almost angelic glow — ironic considering Hidan was anything but.

It was unusual, though, for his medallion to be on display. Normally it was tucked under his shirt so it didn't snag on something; a habit he'd finally formed after too many breakages. But for right now he seemed completely unaware of the light show the silver metal was currently displaying.

Kakuzu switched which hand was on the steering wheel and reached over, taking the medallion and slipping it under Hidan's shirt collar. His action didn't go unnoticed, Hidan grunting in confusion and recoiling a bit as Kakuzu finished. Those dark magenta eyes swiveled his way and silently asked him what was wrong, if not a little annoyed at the gesture of hiding his symbol of faith.

"The sun," Kakuzu supplied, returning his dominant hand to the steering wheel. "It was reflecting off of it and into my eyes."

"Oh," Hidan relaxed and returned back to gazing out at the dull countryside. But the silence didn’t last long as Hidan slouched back into the seat and crossed his arms. “Where are we going, anyways?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

It wasn’t a good enough answer. “I thought you hated surprises.”

“I do.”

“Then why are you keeping this a secret?”

“Because _you_ enjoy surprises.”

Hidan blushed, opened his mouth to retaliate, and then blew out a long, half-formed raspberry as he further sunk into his seat, grumbling under his breath on how it wasn’t fair.

“Just trust me, Hidan,” Kakuzu said, putting an end to any further arguments.

“Fine,” Hidan huffed, reaching forwards to flip the cassette tape over — a mix of music that they both compromised on being nothing either of them hated nor particularly enjoyed but worked as good as any background music — and pulled the hood of his jacket over his eyes. “Wake me when we get there,” he finished, the two of them lapsing into silence once more.

It had taken a couple of years to build this relationship to what it currently was, and what a pair they made. Two near-immortal creatures guised as humans, working for a group of other supernatural predators as both mercenaries and peace-keepers. The world was in a delicate balance between humans and monsters such as themselves and after several wars it seemed to have finally found a working median. Of course, it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, hence the mercenary part of the job. Not every sentient creature was willing to live as equals with the dominant species of the planet and sometimes they needed to be dealt with before they upset that balance.

Akatsuki, the group they worked for, was a gathering handful of some of the strongest and unique creatures. Each of them had a skill set that benefited the organization, making sure that whatever challenge they were hired for they had someone who fit the job.

Kakuzu was going on ten years of stable employment with Akatsuki. Outside of the founders he was the oldest member and also the oldest in age. Centuries old, actually, which made him a bit of a liability. Old beings tended to be the main cause of the rifts between humans and non-humans and Kakuzu was no exception. He’d spent the vast majority of his life alone. At every turn of the century he’d try to assimilate into society, only to fail and hole himself up. Yahiko’s invitation into Akatsuki was the first time someone had approached him as a friendly gesture despite the offer being one to make him into a tool.

But Kakuzu didn’t mind. For once he was able to see the world and not feel ostracised for the monsters that laid within him. The only rule he could not stand for was that they work in pairs. A sort-of failsafe, to keep each other alive or in most cases, if one died, the other could hopefully finish the job. None of his partners ever survived, be it from their target being stronger or the monsters housed inside of Kakuzu devouring them.

Which in itself was difficult to explain.

His employers were rather annoyed each time they needed to find a replacement. There was no explanation as to _what_ Kakuzu is as there is no other like him to compare to. His body acted almost like a dimensional portal except the only residents allowed in and out were the elemental monsters that resided inside. Kakuzu had control over them, which meant his partners’ deaths weren't accidental, but what they were and what that made him was a mystery. Plus, he didn't really like nor care for his previous coworkers.

So why hadn’t Hidan fallen into the category of dead partners? Well, simply, it was that the man literally could not be killed. Kakuzu’s existence was a mystery but Hidan’s origins were annoyingly human. Conceived by humans, birthed by humans, raised by humans, matured with humans — in all things human, Hidan was them. He had no glamour hiding a true form, no secondary transformation like a werewolf, nor did he come from a line of magic. Everything about him was completely ordinary. And yet, he was anything but.

At twenty-two years of age, Hidan was immortal. It made him the perfect indestructible partner for Kakuzu. An annoying, sadistic one at that. Hidan had been on the receiving end of more than a few of Kakuzu’s rage-fueled attacks. And all Kakuzu got back was maniacal laughter or a slew of cursing. And Kakuzu wasn't the only one who'd attempted to kill Hidan. Hidan’s been dismembered, beheaded, disemboweled, electrocuted, burned, drowned, — if there’s a way to die, Hidan has overcome it. 

Speculation and observation had everyone’s best guess that Hidan was some sort of god reincarnated and not the benevolent kind either. 

Of death and sacrifice. 

Despite his very human upbringing, he had no care for human life and somehow believed his inability to die was a god’s gift — a god he worshipped rather faithfully. Kakuzu had been around long enough to know that old gods didn’t choose a human at random and gift them immorality. Gods couldn’t _give_ that away. It wasn’t possible. But could a god inhabit a mortal body and thus make them immortal? Absolutely.

And with Hidan, he’s _seen_ it; the godly form and power. Hidan’s skin turns black with white skeletal markings and any harm done to him is mirrored back on the assailant. It’s a fascinatingly macabre ability that Kakuzu had the misfortune of having turned on him once or twice. He should be thankful Hidan kept the damage to a minimum because unlike his partner, he hasn’t tested just how far his immortality goes.

But in spite of being forcibly partnered together and about as friendly as cats and dogs, there came a point where Kakuzu actually didn’t mind having Hidan around. And eventually, he’d grown to care for the man. Though that had taken quite a bit of time.

Hidan was everything Kakuzu hated; loud, brash, unprepared and acted before thinking, and let’s not forget that he _never_ stopped talking. Somehow, thanks to Hidan, Kakuzu experienced his first migraine and every headache since then originated from his younger partner. It was infuriating and he was constantly seconds from exploding. But then came the small moments that increased over time. Moments Kakuzu found himself falling for. Small touches, soft smiles, a few tears. His entire life up until Hidan had been in isolation — even in the handful of years before then. Kakuzu was a monster, feared and hated. He secluded himself from others in order to protect himself. So when Hidan, a physically invasive person, was thrown into his life, Kakuzu realized that he didn’t hate being touched, he was just so starved for it that it scared him.

Now he relished the contact, eagerly sought it out, and initiated it. It was only with Hidan but compared to where they had started it was a major difference. And he was happier for it — happier with Hidan. Which was why he wanted this time alone with him.

Where they were going wasn’t a job — Kakuzu had put in for a vacation months ago and was dragging Hidan along with him. It had raised some eyebrows amongst the others, a few smug grins that said that no matter what the two said, from now on there was no denying that there was _something_ going on between the two men. Denying it was pointless, especially now that when he did, it upset Hidan. He didn’t like doing that. So at this point, he accepted it. Accepted Hidan. They may be at each other’s throats more often than not, but there was mutual respect the two shared.

And now Kakuzu was taking the next step in their relationship. A little nervous to expose this small vulnerability but he felt it necessary. He just hoped Hidan didn’t think too poorly of him.

♜+♝

The change from paved road to dirt startled Hidan awake. He yawned and blinked blearily out the window and faced with only tall pines and the setting sun, he scanned the landscape for no more than three seconds before turning to Kakuzu.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere I haven't been in a long time," Kakuzu responded somberly. He had expected more questions, or rather, demands, but Hidan stayed quiet as if sensing Kakuzu's melancholic mood and determining maybe he shouldn't provoke his partner. Kakuzu appreciated it because the last thing he wanted was to get into a fight here of all places.

He drove as far as he could before the dirt road ended, satisfied to see it deserted. There was evidence that people often visited: a trashcan set up by the wooden fence marking the end of the road and tire tracks of various vehicles crisscrossing the dirt. Kakuzu parked and switched off the headlights, taking a moment to collect himself with a calming breath.

Hidan continued to be silent but frowned when he checked his phone. Being this far in the remote recesses of the forest he doubted there was any good cell signal. Just as well. He didn't want any distractions.

Leaving the car first and Hidan quickly following suit, Kakuzu locked the little beat up sedan and pocketed the keys. He stood waiting as his partner surveyed the area with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, suspicion written all over his face.

"I thought you said this wasn't a job," he huffed.

"It's not."

Hidan stepped closer, still eyeing the rapidly darkening forest. "Nothin's living out here, right?"

Kakuzu smirked. Hidan may be immortal and a bit stupid and perhaps a smidge on the side of insane but he didn't enjoy places that would be classified as 'spooky.' An unfamiliar forest in unfamiliar territory with a sun quickly dipping below the horizon certainly fit the bill. "It's fine," Kakuzu assured him. "I'm the scariest thing in this forest." His smile fell a little, not meaning to but letting the words slip anyways. "Always have been."

Hidan didn't comment but he was ruminating over Kakuzu's last words, watching him carefully. Feeling the need to distract him and the perfect opportunity to tease, Kakuzu held out his hand. "If you're scared you can hold my hand."

Just like Kakuzu predicted Hidan shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and boldly claimed that he wasn't scared. Kakuzu smiled then and motioned with his head. "Then let's go. We have a bit of a hike ahead of us." Hidan whined loudly in response.

♜+♝

Around the end of the first mile, the sun had set and the forest was alive with buzzing insects and the occasional night time creatures dashing into their dens as the two predators roamed the makeshift path. Kakuzu despised noise but an active forest at night was somehow soothing, if not nostalgic. 

It didn't take long for the complete darkness to unnerve Hidan and one more unseen animal flying overhead had him rushing to Kakuzu's side. When Kakuzu gave him a raised eyebrow at their sudden closeness Hidan huffed.

"It's fuckin' cold out here."

True. With the altitude, the dense forest, and autumn around the corner, the air was certainly chilly. But the cold night wasn't the reason Hidan was sticking close. Kakuzu looped an arm around Hidan's shoulders knowing full well that Hidan would protest and squirm out of his hold. He was subsequently glared at but Kakuzu only held out his hand. "You said you were cold."

His partner hesitated, scrutinizing the offered hand as if it may be a trap before finally taking it. The hand was clammy and trembling slightly but Kakuzu didn't comment, more happy to have Hidan's trust than anything else.

However, it didn't exactly make hiking any easier. Kakuzu had excellent night vision. Hidan… did not. Every time he stumbled and tripped, he’d curse under his breath and tug Kakuzu with him. It got to the point where Kakuzu nearly picked Hidan up and carried him but instead, knowing that his partner would never allow that without a fight, settled on guiding him around every rock and tree root that they came across. It became a more challenging job the more treacherous the path became and he very nearly did throw Hidan over a shoulder and haul him the rest of the way. His patience was wearing thin but he kept telling himself that it will all be worth it.

Or so he hoped as he picked up on the sound of the dull roar of water. And once he could hear it, it wasn’t much farther to go as much of the terrain was becoming familiar.

After helping Hidan over a fallen tree, the roar of water was so loud it blocked out most other sounds. Kakuzu could see the clearing past the trees where the river lay and felt his heart speed up. He was going to have to explain why they’re here and he was running out of time to plan the right words. Maybe he’ll just wing it — Hidan wouldn’t be able to tell and hell, he’ll probably say something to throw Kakuzu off anyways.

Hands still interlocked, Kakuzu guided Hidan through the last stretch of trees until they were standing at the riverbank ten feet above the water. He was glad this spot was still standing — it had a perfect picturesque view — because a few rainy seasons always seemed to threaten to wash it all away. But even at night it was still beautiful.

The water glittered under the full moon with a faint mist hanging in the air. The waterfall was small, the river only having a small volume of water, more so after a dry summer, but it still crashed down into inky blackness.

Kakuzu gave Hidan’s hand a reassuring squeeze, more for himself so he could gain the courage to speak, and was thankful Hidan hadn’t said anything to jeopardize the moment.

“This is where Yahiko found me,” Kakuzu said aloud, refusing to take his eyes off the water as he recalled the memories. He sensed Hidan turn to look at him and took it as an invitation to keep speaking. “I had made this place my home for the last couple of centuries. It was the only place I could be without attracting attention and would chase off any humans that wandered this way. Killed a few of the dangerous ones who thought they could hunt me. I had unintentionally created an urban legend for the town; warnings of a monster living in these woods and hikers disappearing. Fear kept them all away, although…” He glanced down at the discarded beer can at his feet and nudged it over the edge. “It seems my lack of being here has turned that legend into a myth.”

Hidan leaned into his side, changing their hand holding so that their fingers interlaced. “Mmm. Humans suck,” he commented quietly. 

Kakuzu glanced down, surprised to see Hidan taking in the scenery even if it was too dark for him to see much. It warmed him, starting from his chest and spreading outwards. Hidan never gave anything much of his attention and considering how Kakuzu had nearly dragged him here, he had anticipated a lot more complaining. But instead, his partner just seemed content, even continuing to speak after the shared silence.

“It suits you. This place,” Hidan added when Kakuzu didn’t think he had anything more to say. “Calm, isolated, no man-made noise. I’m sure it looks better in the daylight.” Kakuzu hummed in agreement, then raised an eyebrow as he watched Hidan’s entire face frown. “We’re not camping out here tonight,” he turned his head towards Kakuzu, displeasure clear on his expression as he asked, “are we?”

Kakuzu laughed and gripped Hidan’s hand tighter so he couldn’t run if he tried while pointing out, “There’s a cave on the other side of the waterfall. Since it’s not the rainy season we wouldn’t have to worry about it flooding.” Hidan whined, nose wrinkling as he regarded the hidden cave. Kakuzu continued to chuckle as he dipped down to give Hidan a quick kiss, pulling back an inch as he shook his head. “No, we’ll get a motel,” he told him. “My days of sleeping in caves are long over.”

Hidan sighed, the tension leaving his shoulders. “Thank god. I mean, no offense,” he grinned cheekily, “but there’s no way in hell you’re making me sleep out here in these god damn woods.”

Grinning, Kakuzu pulled Hidan against him, wrapping his arms around Hidan’s waist. “You sure? I can protect you. _And_ keep you warm.”

“Yeah, and you can do that in a bed too,” Hidan pointed out as he poked Kakuzu’s chest.

“I suppose you’re right.” And then he flashed a devilish grin and scooped Hidan up, announcing that they should get going as Hidan yelped.

“Kakuzu! Put me down!”

“It’s faster this way.”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass! Put me down! Kakuzuuuuu!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a gift exchange before so I hope I'm doing this right. I just kinda signed up not really sure what to do.


End file.
